Resonate ~call out my angel~
A short RPG created in mid-2015 for the second edition of the IGMC. Synopsis As a desperate young adult cries to sleep, three young kids awake at a forest, lost. They follow the only lead they know: the voice of a fairy, who tells them they need to water a mystical tree. Characters Heavy spoilers ahead; author advises playing the game first. Bell A young, aloof girl. She is the first of the three children to appear on the game. The game's second segment is dedicated to her. She represents Fear of Trust. As she grows increasingly suspicious of her teammates, she almost considers leaving the party, but as the other 2 save her, she grows trusting of them. Agni A young, energic boy. He has met Monche before they met Bell, in the forest. The game's first segment is dedicated to him. He represents Emotional Instability. At first mad at the Magic Kingdom's inhabitants after overhearing a conversation, he channels his anger at the party for scolding him, leaving the party. He is later rescued, and feels sorry for his attitude. Monche A young demi-human, having met Agni before they met Bell. The game's last segment is dedicated to them. They represents Fear of Loneliness. They are forced into the last dungeon alone, as no one else can go through the hole on the wall. Scared and fearing being incapable of exploring the place alone, Monche winds up confronting and winning a gruesome entity, gaining the self confidence to do things alone. Minor Characters * Mystics: The people of the Magic Kingdom. * Shadows: The inhabitants of the Shadow Realm * Anna: The shopkeeper that lives in The Forest. Locations The Forest The central hub of the game, the Forest connects to the other areas, and is home to both Anna and The Tree. Magic Kingdom A mountaintop kingdom whose inhabitants are powerful magic wielders. The Shadow Realm A mysterious ream inhabited by Shadows. In reality it is located where the shadows of all Realms meet, and therefore is connected to other dimensions. The Ruins of Gargantua Ruins of an unknown society that connect to a cave system. ???/Real World The location in the intro and outro, a vaguely futuristic city. Gameplay The game features standard RPG mechanics, with the addition that the characters' spell pool is based on their equipped Spell Cards, making careful management of equipments an important part of strategizing, and allowing for flexibility. Each character also posesses special natural skills that change after certain points in the story. Graphics All graphics with minor exceptions such as some icons were made by JosephSeraph. Music Music provided by Presence of Music and H-Mix. Reception The game currently holds a 4 star rating on RMN, based on four reviews. Theme & Title IGMC 2015's theme was Growth. The game approaches this theme through the obvious plot mechanic of growing the Tree, as well as in two other ways: The three children each "grow" through learning to cope with their childish traits, namely fear of trust, emotional instability and fear of loneliness. The person in the intro and outro is going through a hard time through life, moving from teenagerhood to adulthood and living without parents. External links The game's official page on RMN: ☀https://rpgmaker.net/games/7937/ Category:Western Games